an angel in a fake heaven
by hannahtail
Summary: This is a humanized fanfiction based on Disney planes. Sometimes people do a choice for their own good, but what happen when the things starts getting unclear? You will keep going or you will let youself lost into a fake heaven. This story is malexmale, but not at all romantic.
1. wishes should not be said

People says that a true friend is all that we sometimes need. A person that when we need support, he will be the first one who will give it us, a person that we will be able to trust, a person that will be here when we need him. But how can we choose or find a person like that? Does a true friend really exist? Or it is just one of the stereotypes that we created in need? Who knows...

The sun had raised for one more day and let the sunshine to hug the little wonderful town, Propwash Junction. Just like the others days , even if nothing seemed different and was like the same for the most of people there, it wasn't for all of them at all.

In a little cake store, there was a young man around his 23, he was tall with tan skin and short blond hair. He was wearing a green hat with brown strikes, a white t-shirt that was cover by an green jacket, a grey forma Nike and in the end white trainers.

He was staring through the confectionery showcase at the colorful and impressive cakes. All of them seemed so delicious, that he found himself licking his lips automatically. Before he was able to do anything else, a woman who he new very well, came near him.

"Did you find anything good?" Her voice had a mixed tune of curiosity and seriousness at the same time.

Meanwhile her brown eyes was travelling in the small store, aiming to find a special cake. She was average height and has solid yellow pale skin. She has bangs and long hair in a low ponytail, she was still wearing her work uniform which was consisted by a mechanic blue jean with suspenders over a white short sleeved shirt.

"Ah...actually this moment everything that has chocolate is pretty good, in my opinion!" The blond young man stated hungrily.

"If you say so then we should--" before the girl was able to finish Chug suddenly cut her.

"No, no! Forget that I said we aren't here to just buy a cake, we are her to buy the cake that will sure make the difference for this birthday!" Chug said loudly with confidence in his voice, however the woman just rolled her eyes and tried to bring her friend on earth again.

"Chug, we don't need a lot of fancy things, a simply birthday cake is enough!"

"No! It isn't enough at all Dottie! Dusty is a famous air-racer and firefighter that saves people's lifes in need, do you think that just a simply cake is enough!"he finished with rather dramatic voice.

"Chug...stop being dramatic it really pissing me off...a simply one is perfect trust!"

After a few seconds she had an idea that might could help them to choose one cake.

"Or maybe not...Mrs Marry! Can you do me a little favor?"

Mrs Marry, was the confectioner of the store and also she knew Dusty since he was a little child, so she knew what to do.

Even though, there is the type of people that prefer to wake up soon in the morning, just like Skipper, there is also the type of people that won't wake up until the time is 13:30 P. M. just like Dusty. The young man is a real trouble the mornings, especial when he is on his bad mood and Skipper needs drag him out of his bed.

"Come on, Dusty, wake up!" Said a quite friendly voice that belonged to his mentor. Skipper was on his navy uniform for the training as always. However it seemed that it will be a long training for him and his student due to the suprise that he and the others planned for Dusty. They wanted all to be perfect. And they were determineded to achive their aim. So, they should follow the plan and their plan require Dusty to be away from his home.

"C'mon, kid! How many times should I repeat the words 'wake up'?" The older man groaned and move his left arm over his student's shoulder to shake him, hoping that this would wake the young man.

"Mmmmh..."Dusty groaned.

"C'mon kid! I let you sleep more than usually, now wake up!" Skipper kept shaking him.

"Nahhhh...I don't want to..." finally the younger man whispered with an exhausted from sleep voice and turned to the other side.

"Hey, I said wake up!"

"Now,now..."

"WAKE. UP." He said angrily with a glare on his face.

"Just give some time...I need some more sleep..."Dusty stated under his breathe.

"...how much do you need?" Skipper questioned irated.

"Give me four weeks and we are fine...maybe a month..."

For a moment, they both stayed in silence and stared at each other. Until Skipper decided to used his other methods. He went to the kitchen to find a 'weapon' that he used in that case. And then he came into Dusty's room holding a bottle of cold water. Before he even was able to do something evil with the freezing hell that he was holding, Dusty saw with the tip of his eye the bottle and within a second he was fully awake and jumped out of the bed.

"Perfect, you are awake, well go and get dressed and I will be outside waiting for you!"Skipper said with a grin and went out leaving Dusty behind to get dressed.

After hours of training Dusty was exhausted. He has nothing else in his mind, expect finally getting in his home. He and Skipper were walking together to his home just to relax, in addition Skipper didn't tell him why he didn't go to his home. He had said that he wanted to spend and relax with his student for a while. However, Skipper never went to relax at Dusty's home. After training they usually hang in Skipper's house or they hang out with the others or they just went straight back to sleep. So, why did today this happened? This got him suspicious. Did he forget something? Did they learn something?

They finally arrived at Dusty's home. And the air was getting more cold. So Dusty unlocked quickly the door , but before he move in, he noticed Skipper beside him grinning for some unknown reason. Ignoring this he continued his way in his home. When he turned on the lights and the darkness disappeared, Dusty had lost his words and named the view that he saw as something indescribable for him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Dusty couldn't believe that he saw! It was a surprise birthday party. There was Dottie, Chug, Sparky and Mayday. His eyes stalked on the cake, he took a good note of it, it seemed so colorful and it has so much chocolate and cream on it. That he couldn't help himself and felt hungry. Then he looked all of them and gave a grateful smile for this kind act.

"Thank you guys! I really had forget that it was today! Thank you guys, all of you!"

"I ,Chug, Skipper, Sparky and Mayday were planning this, all the morning, well it isn't the best party that you ever had, but this is that we can offer to you!" Dottie's voice was so calm and confident that almost sounded like the harmony of the sea.

"Don't be stupid Dottie! for me this is the best birthday party I ever had!"

Then all of them sat around of the table and waited for the cake. Everyone seemed happy, so everything was fine.

"Well how do ya feel buddy turning 20?"Chug asked excited.

"Well not much different but..."

"But?"

Dusty sighed and finally decided to say it.

"Guys I have something important to say..."

Suddenly everyone's attention had been stolen by Dusty's words "Well I think about leaving Propwash Junction..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, at the same time, shouted in surprise by that statement. They didn't expect this coming. But why would he let the town? not without reason or motivation, of course.

"I met a guy that offered me a quite interesting deal."

"What kind of deal?" Skipper asked curious.

"He offered me to be the new racer of his company!"he take a little pause to breath and then continued "And that's mean, that I will work for them and they will take care of my racing career, but I have to go to New work and just to do some studies and training for 8 months and then return back to my old routine. Just to learn some more stuff."

"Are you saying that my training isn't enough?" Skipper asked.

"No,no, it is enough, Skipper, believe me! But when you are in a company you have more chances!"

Dusty tried to explained.

"About what company we are talking about?"Dottie asked

"A-Wings 01."

"THEY OFFERED YOU TO BE A RACER OF A-WINGS 01?!WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD US?!" Chug exclaimed for one more time.

And Dusty had to explain again.

"Yeah they asked me, to be a racer of their company and I didn't tell you about this because I hadn't decided what I wanted to do yet." He let a sight to escaped from his dry lips and slowly he found the courage to talk, "Do you remember, when you asked me, if I had to pick between Firefighting and Racing, that would I choose? Well it took me long to decide but... I want to race! I can't picture myself not racing! And I had to went through so many things to finally be in the place I am now...so, I don't wanna lose that! My dream! not yet! I want to be a racer and those guys from A-wings01 can help me as well, I want to dedicate myself to my career!" he pause for one more time and let his last wonder "So, are you guys alright with it?"

The silence was painful, but he didn't lost hope yet. He somehow knew that they would understand. Then he saw Skipper smiling at he felt worried and hopeful for that would happened next.

"It is your own choice, if you think that it is right and it is really that do you want, then do it! We will support, we are friends! And your friends will always support you!"

"Thanks Skipper!" Dusty smiled at his mentor and he returned it back. Suddenly Dottie moved the cake near Dusty, let him knowing that was coming next.

"Make a wish!"he closed his eyes and make his wish and after that the white candles of the cake were extinguished.


	2. Leading to the moon

After an exhausted, intriguing and captivating night, everyone had made their way to home. Chug had ended up getting out of control with his drinking than usual, and in the end Dottie had to take him to his home. Sparky went together with the others, meanwhile Mayday was struggling to keep his eyes open. When his wishes had been told, he lead himself to his home for a good rest. In the end, Dusty and Skipper found themselves alone in the somehow messy house.

Despite the fact that now the housework for tomorrow has been increasedexcessively. Dusty was still happy, that he could have some time with his mentor's company. Furthermore, he still hadn't believed that Skipper didn't have any complain in agreeing with the deal. The merely thought that had been troubling his mind all the time, was if he really was accepted by his mentor for his choice. Dusty had his doubts. Of course, he trusted Skipper, but something wasn't fitting quite well. Or just hadn't be mentioned yet.

He rose slowly his head and moved to his living room to let himself relax physically and mentally. Dusty, hopped on the dark brown sofa and hugged one of the huge pillows that were placed on the sofa. He kept tight the pillow on his chest, trying not to overthinking for a little while and let himself relax, even if it was a meaningless try, the young man had enjoyed the softness of the pillow and the feeling of comfort.

He had almost forget that Skipper was still in his home, so it was a surprise for him, when he feel someone sitting next to him. At that moment, his expression change for a split second, and his mentor hadn't missed to noticed it. They both remained in silence, until the older man decided to broke it.

"Say, Dusty, who offered you this deal?" He asked calmly, while his eyes were starring on the TV's black screen, waiting for an answer from his student.

"His name is Carl Allarn. He is owner of the A-Wing01 and an excellent trainer...or at least he used to be." Dusty's voice went serious and his eyes started digging the floor. "He doesn't train anymore other students, but he gives them, their own personal trainer. And according to him he always choose the best trainerfor everyone..." his eyes hadn't let a particular spot on the cold floor as he spoke.

Skipper hadn't change his expression, however, he didn't seemed to enjoy so much that he heard.

"Look, Dusty, I trust you and I'm going to support you, in anything you're doing! But, as your friend and mentor I advise you to be wise, and give a second thought about what do you really want. I know that you choose been racer for your own reasons, and I respect it!" He paused only to take a small breath "But, if you want to take that way you should be aware of that is coming next!"

Dusty blue eyes traveled back to his mentor face. He opened his mouth and sucked enough oxygen to fill his lungs, before he manage to say anything. It was one of the many times that he has his answer on his lips, but he couldn't spat it out.

"I am aware of that I'm getting myself into." He said quietly. "And I've already done my decision."

"Are you sure about it?" Skipper inquired with a rather softly voice, while his eyes didn't break touch with the other one.

Dusty had noticed his mentors worries. And he knew that he has a point at all, it isn't easy to let your student in an others teacher's care. Especial if it is someone you don't even know. Nevertheless, Dusty was determined and he had to face the fact, that he won't be able to training with Skipper later or sooner.

"Do not worry, Skipper! I promise you, that I won't do anything stupid that will get me to certain danger or damage and I am pretty determined about that choice!" His happy tone came back and gave him a fruity voice that was accompanied by a full of energy aura.

In the other side, Skipper has a surprised expression on his face which quickly faded away and replaced by a sympathetic smile "Well, I guess, I cannot change your mind, O.K. I trust you! And please, do not fly at the first chance that will get you killed!" He teased the young one earning a small giggle.

"Sorry, you taught me how to fly faster and smarter! Not carefully at all!" The younger one joked.

"Good point! Now, I know what I'm going to work tomorrow!" The older one grinned as the othe didn't seem to enjoying how the things came out.

"Heeeh! Why can't I just take a break? I'm already training enough! Also, the next week I'm leaving for the New York so..."

"So, we have to do harder training if you want to surprise your new teacher, and not ashamed me at all!" He grinned again as a pillow went flying to his direction, the aim wasn't successful enough and it only ended up on the wall. His mentor just let a mockingly laugh out of his lips "You would have hit me if you didn't have that lazy eye of yours!"

They both laughed and keep on silly conversations. Slowly, alcohol was invited in their company and due to the celebration they had today, they decided to break the rules.

After an hour, the time was around 2 A.M. and Dusty with Skipper were still sitting on the sofa and had finished with drinking. The younger one seemed already drunk, but as much as he could, he would try to hide it. Skipper in other side, didn't have the chance to drink enough, just because it seemed that his student couldn't understand the difference between water and alcohol and keep it almost all from himself.

The older one's eyes went wide when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He turned to to see Dusty, who was laying on him, with his blue eyes half close, silently breathing and letting the smell of the alcohol travel though the air. He couldn't help it, and it soon was obvious on his face, when his checks blushed. What if I... he though-ted quietly to himself.

Dusty suddenly felt Skipper moving, causing him to move his head and look up to his mentor, with his blue dizzy eyes. The younger one noticed the blushes on the elder's face and wondered if it was from alcohol or something else.

"Skip...why are y--"

Before he was able to finish, his lips were locked by a full kiss on his mouth. His eyes widen due to the sudden move. He couldn't think straight, but he was already enjoying the kiss. Then, Skipper's hands dance on Dusty's back and gentle placed the young man on the sofa and let his back lay on it, while his mentor made his way on top of him. Planning any certain move that would make the other one open up to him...


	3. Subtitles of love(NSFW)

The Sound of the husky pants, filled the erotic atmosphere around the two males. The smell of alcohol escaped from each others lips every single time they exhaled. Only the dizzy stares they shared was enough to turned them on.

The younger's body clearly was begging to be touched, no matter what his will was. His thoughts and feelings were really confused due to the side effects of alcohol and the hot pleasant feeling of two hands dancing over his clothing. In the other place, Skipper has lost long time ago his serious, strict mentor's expression and he adopted a not so common one, which he used only in some other cases.

After so many years of living as a Corsair humanoid, it was only natural for Skipper to be confident about plenty things he had experienced before. Sure, things weren't the same as his old days, but some things never changes.

He gave a lusty gaze to his student's cyan eyes. The Corsair couldn't take his eyes away from the younger male for a while. Due to the merely thought that the whole situation might be just a dream. With that in mind, he wanted at least to memorized anything before he came again in reality. He wanted to remember anything. The smell, the sounds, the taste. He wanted to remember every single part of it.

At that moment, he started rubbing his hands all other his student's small body. Causing the young one to release his cute and also warm pants, near to his right ear. No matter what, Skipper's eyes keep looking on Dusty's face. The older smiled at the image of Dusty trying to stop himself from making any noise by covering his mouth with his left hand.

Skipper giggled and slowly he pulled Dusty's hands off of his mouth and replaced them with a deep kiss. The younger male shut his eyes and mouth in embarrassment, due to his friend's sudden movement. It wasn't like the first time he shared his lips with someone, but it was the first time that the things was getting more serious, which is mean that the whole situation wasn't only about kisses. And apart from kisses and cudgelings, Dusty was inexperienced. That just didn't help him willingly to cooperate with the other, in the next step.

Before the young man realized that his mentor had left his lips a few moments ago, he felt a hand slowly making it way down. Dusty noticed that but didn't do anything than shaking his head quickly. The other got the message and moved his hand up to Dusty's warm cheek. Skipper didn't miss to see his student's discomfort and unwilling expressions he made.

It was wrong and he knew it. If the other one wasn't cooperative, then he must stop. The older had actually understand the reasons, why the other one didn't cooperate in this situation, but he earned an unpleasant feeling of disappointment, that wouldn't let his mind when all the events come in an end.

When he came back to the world again, his eyes traveled under to his student's form. He was half asleep, struggling to kept his eyes open. So he decided to move away from Dusty and late him some space to breathe. In addition, before he moved away he patted Dusty's forehead and then he plant a small kiss on him.

After ten minutes he had cleaned all the dirty dishes, that was left from the party. And then he let himself relax for as long as he could. He looked at his student's sleepy form and then he took a blanket, which was placed on the sofa, and covered him. Before he decided to leave for his own house.


	4. The end of a happy dream

After a week, the day has finally arrived. Today Dusty was leaving for New York. And this morning he had to prepare his suitcases and any other object he has to take with him. Since he had to carry all this items, he has no other choice, than taking a plane for his trip. His flight leaves at 2:00 and it take around two hours to land in New York. So he has to find something to spend his time, during the trip. But first of all before he leaves he wanted to visit his friends and say goodbye to all of them.

After an hour he was ready to leave. He had called a taxi to drive him to the airport, and he was sure that the taxi driver would appear soon. Dusty left his home and made his way to N'fly, there he would meet the others.

"It's nothing serious, I'm sure you'll get better soon!" Dottie said to a customer while he was leaving for his house. And then it was the moment that she noticed Dusty enter to her store.

"knock, knock!" the young man cheered before he made his way to greet his long-time friend. Dottie didn't want to let her sadness overcome her, so she tried to make herself feel happy for Dusty's part.

Dusty walked in the store and he stared at everything the store had. He touched somethings with the tips of his fingers causing Dottie paint a sympathetic smile. Don't do that...she though-ted quietly to herself.

"well..." she said.

"Well?" Dusty asked.

"Well...I guess this place won't be the same without you..." her voice has a silvery tone, which Dusty didn't miss.

"Don't think about it like that...I won't gone forever, I will return, when I finish with my training-season!" he paused for a while and grinned at her "Until then I will keep in touch with all of you and make sure you will know every single daily!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah for sure..." a familiar male voice stated. It was Chug. The blond guy entered the store with rather good mood.

"But still without my buddy here, this place will be dead." he said with a confident voice and shared a big hug to his long time friend.

"To be honest I'll miss all of you guys..." Dusty said softly before hugged all of them. They keep like that for a few moments until Dusty pulled away. When he saw a yellow taxi parking outside of the store. He knew that was time to leave. So he went out and gave to the taxi driver the suitcases while the others followed behind him to say goodbye.

They shared comforting looks, while the driver was tidying the objects. However, something else was troubling Dusty's mind. The wonder why Skipper hadn't arrived yet. But he made a random excuse that he might slept a little bit more. He sighed hoping that he would be able to arrive soon enough to say goodbye to him.

"Everything is in place, Mr Crophopper! Shall we start for our destination?" The taxi driver asked.

Dusty just stayed silent, waiting for his mentor to appear at any moment by now. But, nothing changed after all he slowly moved to face his friends for a last time. And then he opened the car's door to enter in and start his journey.

"WAIT!!!!" A loud voice which belonged to none other than the person that Dusty was looking for.

Skipper and his assistant, Sparky, finally arrived. And he hoped that his student would forgive him for his late appearance.

He moved close to the others with a sympathetic smile on his face, as he was holding a big white bag in his hands.

"Forgive me for my late appearance, but I thought that you would need this!" he said and then he gave the bag to his student.

Dusty with a smile took it but he didn't open it. He keep staring at him with one of his brightest smile.

"Thank you guys!" he whispered before he turned back to the car.

He hold the door which he had opened before and enter in the it. When the taxi driver enter in, Dusty couldn't help himself and opened the window to share his last wishes with his old team.

By the time they arrived to the airport, Dusty paid the taxi driver and made his way to the airport. He went into the terminal and checked in his suitcase. They gave him a boarding pass to get on the plane. Then he went through passport control. He made his way to the departure gate to wait for his flight. And the the time had arrived the young man boarded the plane and found his seat. So he fastened his belt and waited until the plane took off.

During the flight, Dusty has nothing special to do than just waiting until the plane lands in New York. However, the young humanoid has to wait at least two hour until finally reach his destination. With that in mind, he decided to take some rest. He closed his eyes and let himself relax enough, waiting the time that he would fall asleep.

A suddenly poke in his shoulder, forced his eyes open and turned them to see that poked him. His blue eyes noticed a little girl who has two long low ponytails, green eyes and wore a pink cute dress. She was holding a small notebook and a black pen in her right hand.

"excuse me...you are Dusty Crophopper, right?" her shy voice escaped from hers cheery red lips. Dusty couldn't help himself and smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's me! How can I help you sweetie?"

"W-well...Can I have an autograph?"

"Of course!" She gave him her notebook and pen. The young man hold her pen start writing. "Oh I forget! What's your name misses?"

"My name is E-Elpida!"

"Wow you have such a beautiful name!" Dusty cheered and write down her name.

"Yeah...Elpida is a Greek name, my mom told me it means 'hope'" the girl added.

"You know, you have a very meaningful name, young lady!" He stated and gave the autograph. She grabbed the notebook and stared at the famous racer with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Mr Crophopper!" and with that been told she turned back to her seat. Dusty take a look at the little girl and her mother they seemed like a perfect family. He stared for a while and then he returned back to his previous attempt to sleep.

After two hours, the plane finally landed in the New York's airport. And the young humanoid made his way out of that place and called a taxi to drive him, in the location that Allarn told him. When the taxi finally arrived, Dusty helped the driver to tidy all his objects and then he enter in the car. He fastened his belt and he said to the taxi driver his destination.

Dusty sat comfortable in his seat and and remained silent, until a sudden phone call, caused he to break this silence. He pick up his phone and the person who was calling was none other than the one he was expecting to.

"Hello?" He said sheepishly

"Well, well! It's seems to be a rather interesting day, isn't it?" The baritone voice echoed in the young man's ears.

"Yeah, it is! But it's also a very tiring one for me. So where do I have to meet you Mr Allarn?"He requisitioned.

"Don't worry about this kid! I have take care of anything, you just have to tell your taxi driver to drive you to...wait give him to me I'll tell him."

Dusty obeyed and lend his phone to the taxi driver, so allarn could tell he the location. After the driver was informed, he gave with a steep movement his phone. The young created an shocked expression on his face and took his phone.

"Um...Mr Allarn are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah! So you have to wait until we meet! See ya there, Crophopper!"

About ten minutes later, Dusty's taxi left him near a well designed luxury hotel. The lights was dancing all over the hotel making it look more interesting. Dusty amused by the sight in front of him, almost forget the reason that he came in this place and a baritone voice remind it to him again.

"Hey, and here he is the one that I was waiting for, Dusty Crophopper!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mr allarn!" Dusty cheered. As the man with the nice grey suit and the blue tie grinned at him revealing his bright smile and one gold tooth as well.

"Well, we cannot stay forever out there! C'mon take your stuffs and move to your room!"

"Room?" Dusty asked

"Everyone who is here for the lessons of A-wing01, is allowed to remain in this hotel for free!" he stated

and then the old guy made his way in the hotel and Dusty followed him.

When they arrived οn the seventh floor of the hotel. Allarn passed four doors, and take his keys from one of his pant's pockets and open the fifth door. He unlocked it and then he gave a sing ti the young one that he was allowed to come in. And they both enter in the room.

The room was enough bigger than Dusty expected. There were portraits on the caramel painted walls. A huge window was in the middle of the room so you could have a nice breath-taken view from there. He noticed the floor, which was covered by a colorful rug. On the rug was a glass made coffee table with some ornamental things on it. And last but not lest he take a look on the huge colorful bed.

"So, what do you think?" Allarn's voice stole his attention and the other replied confidently.

"What do I think? It's impressive!"

"Glad to hear that! Well, I have to go for now, but tomorrow I will take you to the company, only to show you the lessons and meet you your new teacher. Around 10 a.m. I will be there. So it's good for you to take some rest for now!" He stated all the necessary things that the young one needed, and then left the room and Dusty alone.

Dusty let his suitcases near the coffee table and then he found himself lying on the huge bed. A sigh escaped of his lips as he closed his eyes and took some rest. Tomorrow is going to be adifficultday.

_


	5. A gift by a friend

The sun had set an hour before, but the time didn't pass with the same speed for the energetic humanoid. Even though, he should getting rest after his trip, he found it pointless since he wasn't exhausted at all. Dusty had traveled around the world after all, it was only natural for him to have more energy than others.

However this time the young humanoid was struggling from the boredom. It was a normal reaction, when a person is alone and has nothing to do tends to feel bored or lonely. And unfortunately, Dusty didn't have anything special to than laying with his face half hidden in the bed. That else he could do...

His sky blue eyes explored the well-designated room. With a second look, you could notice that the room was giving a quite good image for the hotel, but not much interesting. They could put something more interesting, than just random portraits for decoration. His eyes keep exploring the room until he found a bag. That actually was the gift which Skipper gave him before he left the town. He had forget about that. Quickly he moved off the bed, leaving behind a mess.

"Ahah! I almost forget about this!"

He singed to himself with a sudden smile on his wonderful face. His fingers traveled through the bag and they searched the inside.

Then he finally found out what was in his inner wrapped into a feeling of pleasure just like a children whose mom gave it a candy for being nice.

The gift was a new uniform. It was almost same to his old one. Expect the color. Instead the bright orange color this one has a dark grey close to black, his racing numbers which normally was black in his previous uniform has a light blue in this one, as well as his skull logo.Dusty didn't know how to react. He was just so excited.

Still with a smile on his face, he grabbed his phone and made sure that he would thanks his teacher and informed everyone that he was in New York, safe and sound.

"Hello?" Skipper finally reacted to his phone-call. And by the sound of his voice, the older male must be tired of something.

"Hey there, Skip!" Dusty cheered on his phone.

"Kid! You are in new York, already?"

"Yeah! Now I am in a hotel's room, waiting for the tomorrow!"

"So you are not exhausted from the trip! Typical you!"

"Yeah...typical me!" continued he "Oh-I almost forget...Thanks for the gift! I didn't expect it!"

"So you liked it, huh? Good to hear! If you didn't, I would fly to New York and shoot your ungrateful ass! It wasn't and the cheapest thing I ever bought!"

"Haha...then you will be more than glad to hear that I won't disrespect you or your wallet, I appreciate your gift enough, however I want to live. So complaining about something like that isn't gonna end well, if am I right, Wing-man?"

"Nice choice of words! Don't change it!" He giggled.

"I wouldn't do it anyway!" Dusty turned his face in side and continued "Do how is the things, there? Is Chug alright? He seemed almost ready cry..."

"Well...I can say that he is asleep now... but he had an emotional break and Dottie couldn't put up with it...you know some times she scares even me!" He cackled awkward in the statement while he remember the angry mechanic chasing after a crying Chug with her syringes." So... what about that guy?" his curiosity echoed in his student's ears.

"Ah, you mean Allarn...Well he accompanied me into my room and he informed me about my activities tomorrow."

"And..."

"And it seem that tomorrow I'm going to meet my new trainer."

"He informed you about him..?" His mentor asked curious, but this time his voice had an irritating tune, which Dusty noticed but he decided to ignored and answered the previous question.

"No, I guess I have he will informed me by the time I meet him."

"So he is letting you like that! Without a single note about the person who is going to train you!?" his voice started to getting louder by this time, and Dusty knew there this was going.

"Skipper, is not that bad..."

"Dusty, I want to trust you, you know that! And I don't to be a pain in your shoes but something makes me feel that this is not right! I don't--"

"Stop!" Dusty finally said.

"Look, I know that this is difficult for you and everyone, but I made a decision. So please don't try to change my mind or make me feel bad about it. I just wanna prove myself that I can do it on my own. Do you know what is the only thing I'm asking from you right now?"

"...What is it?" Skipper sounded more calm than a few minutes ago.

"Support." the young male continued " Can you please support on this step?"

The young male's words made Skipper overthink. The older humanoid knew that he was going to regret it, but he had promise to himself to support and protect his student no matter the cost. He knew that he wasn't the one to decided about his student, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Especially after losing his previous students and friends, he didn't want to lose one more and he wouldn't allowed this time.

"Okay, I'll support you..." he sighed as waited for his student's answer.

"Thanks, Skipper!"

"Hope you won't regret it..."

"I won't!"

With that been told both ended their conversation, and both of them fell into their thought until their exhaust forced them to sleep.


	6. The new teacher

When the sun took it's place in the endless blue sky, a young orange haired man was waiting together with an older brown haired man for an certain person to appear in the office that they were. Both of them didn't do anything than waiting.

The silence start getting more and more unpleasant for the young man. Since he has nothing else to do, he decided to take a look at the place. The building was amazing from outside and the view from Mr. Allarn's office breathtaking due to the height and the big windows that were replacing the walls of this room. It seemed Mr. Allarn liked the heights. In the other side, Dusty didn't seemed to enjoy it so much. He already was too anxious about the meeting, and he didn't want to make a bad impression to him.

I'm glad that I faced my acrophobia back then, if I hadn't, I would probably found myself lying down on the floor from my anxiety and my phobia. He though-ted quietly.

A sudden noise stole Mr Allarn's attention and between two seconds his facial expression changed from his irritated one to his friendly.

"And there he is! It seems that you finally found out that other people exist, and it's not only you on this planet!" his voice sounded tight, but he kept the smile on his face, make it seems, like he was bored enough to fake another smile.

"Excuse me, for making you waiting, Mr Allarn, it seemed that I couldn't make it earlier, but it is my fault and I'm going to make up for everything the soonest!" Said a guy entering the room.

When he came near to Dusty, the young humanoid could take a fast look at that guy. He noticed his pale skin, his brown hair which he had swept back, his sea green eyes, into a simply face that wore an unreadable expression yet it was a confident one. He placed his hand over his chest and gave his right one to the direction that Dusty was and waited for the young man to give his hand for a complete greeting. "You seem to be the one who is known as Dusty Crophopper, the crop-duster humanoid that won 'The wings around the word rally', It's my honor to finally meet you and be the one who is taking care for you training!"

His caramel orotund voice let the words traveled in the bright room and assured that he wouldn't destroy the first impression with the young man.

Dusty, for his part, remained silent for a while, and as soon as he could, he gave his hand to the person who appeared to be his new trainer. When they both took their hands back, Dusty stared for a few seconds at the suit that the man was wearing, it was nothing more than just his work uniform.

"Dusty, here is Mr Jefferson Gray. One of my most trustful and excellent member of my company. He specializes in training new members and never fails at it. And since you are one of the racers that have gain a special place in the racing history, I'm more than certain that you will bring the best in our company. With that in mind, I believe that you deserve to have Mr Grey as your new trainer." Allarn finally finished his long introduction. And he keep faking his smile. Meanwhile, Mr Jefferson was staring at his new student with a rather charismatic smile on his face. Dusty felt a bit embarrassed at the feeling that someone was staring at him, but he didn't like, being rude to others so he force himself to smile back to his new trainer.

"So how it was?" the voice of his friend asked in curiosity the young humanoid.

"Well, I was really nervous to be honest! But it turned out that my trainer is one of the best of the company, or that's what Allarn says!" Dusty's fruity answered his friend question.

"So, did you meet him?"

"Yes, but I can't say anything about him, since the only thing I know about him is his name and what he is my trainer."

"I see, I see! So tell me: first impression?" he cheered on the phone.

" ...Well, he seemed confident and very kind, If I can say!"

"Hm, confident and very kind, huh?" Chug's tune dropped an octave and small giggles sounded from the other side.

"Don't even think about it, Chug..." Dusty realized his friend's thoughts and he didn't like there this was going.

"Sorry, but my inner fanboy screaming for it!" Chug cheered with confidence and Dusty slowly make a cringe face as reaction to his friends words.

"...Chug, you know it's time to-"

"Now, it's my time to shine! you can continued being a racer, and I will be a famous BL writer! And YOU! Will help me with this!"

"...what...how?" he had a bad feeling for asking, but he did it anyway.

"It's simply! You'll start dating that guy and then commit a relationship with him, then you I will write fanfic about you and him before anyone does, and one day you will admit your relationship, and I will prove to all those stupid fangirls that I was right from the start!" he added a maniacal laugh at the end of his long fast speech. Dusty didn't understand much but all this make him suspicious about something.

"fan-fanfic? D-don't tell me you write fanfic...?"

"Yep!"

"Please tell me that you don't write fanfic about me...with others..."

"Eheheheh! Sorry sometimes we have to do sacrifices, say do you prefer bottoming or topping?"

"Chug!" Dusty felt embarrassed being asked such a private question.

" Just kidding! Of course bottoming suits you much better! Heheheh-OUCh!" a loud thump sounded from and Dusty remained confused in silence wondering that happened.

"Hey, there kid! Is anything alright?" the similar voice of his mentor answered the phone.

"S-Skipper! Eh,What happened to Chug?" his still confused student asked.

"Oh nothing! He's just a little dizzy, but he is not gonna annoy you, with his pervert spirit!"

"Who you call pervert?!" Chug said back.

"Anyway, how is the things there, you met your trainer?" asked Skipper while he was staring down to an annoyed Chug. Dusty told him anything what he wanted to know and when it seemed that there was nothing more to being told, it was time to end the conversation, a suddenly question didn't let that happen.

"So, you are still don't regretting anything?" Skipper's seriousness in he voices couldn't be unnoticed.

"No! I'm still regretting nothing!" And Dusty answered without hesitation.

"Good! Then I'm proud for you!"

"Thanks, wing-man!"


	7. Training

Even if it was still unbelievable and such a big change in his life, Dusty, no matter how much he didn't want to do that, has to replace his old trainer and mentor. With an unknown person. He knew that he shouldn't judge his new teacher without even knowing any single thing about him. But, all was coming natural somehow. He didn't want to be dramatic or anything, for that matter, but something made him feel uncomfortable around him. Of course what didn't mean that he wouldn't accepted him as his trainer, nevertheless he was missing his old one. And his friends as well. Now he was just in a park and was about to start his training with Mr Jefferson. Daydreaming about all the people that now weren't with him. And bringing back memories of happiness, playing like a movie in his mind. The cool wind was unraveling his tangerine hair. Causing the young male, a slightly annoyance, which he managed to stop it by putting his hand over his messy bangs trying to prevent them from getting any more messed.

Mr Jefferson, for his side, was stretching his arms, preparing himself for the training. Despite the appearance he made the previous day, today he was wearing a training suit, containing a white T-Shirt and a blue athletic pants. Dusty was wearing the suit that Skipper gave him. He wanted to appreciate his mentor's gift no matter that. The young humanoid noticed Mr Jefferson walking with friendly smile to his direction.

"I am ready to begin training you, please tell when you feel ready too!" his caramel voice stated, even though, he was willing to start the training at any time Dusty was willing to, the young man gave him a nod as an answer.And he walked directly to the road and slowly increased his speed. When he almost was running he took advantage of the speed and jumped in air. He managed to catch his balance and started flying around waiting for Mr Jefferson to follow him. He did the same and they both now were flying in the air.

Ten minutes later, they had finished properly their warm up. Mr Jefferson, has already pictured in his mind, everything he wanted to work with the other male. He was holding enough knowledge in his mind, which could help him train Dusty with numerous ways. His methods were always successful with accuracy and completeness. And that's why he was one of the most promising in his job. His students were facing him with words of gratitude and respectfulness, only an arrogant would had the courage to do otherwise. This fact was certainly, corresponded to a every great trainer, and Mr Jefferson Gray wasn't considered an exception.

After a certain time of training, Dusty's expression on his face dropped, making Mr Jefferson wondering what was troubling the kid. He wanted to inquired him, but he definitely wouldn't receive the truth he was expecting from the young humanoid. With that in mind he had to searched an other way to find the answer he was looking for.

"You can fly freestyle, for the first training! You are the one who is taking the lead today, do whatever you like and I will take notes from all your weakness in flying."

Dusty painted a confused expression on his face, but he did as his trainer said and decided to do whatever he would with Skipper. He seeded up meanwhile Mr Jefferson keep following him from behind.

The time that they had finished their training, both of them were up for a walking around the streets. Fortunately, the traffic and the people number of people was limited, as a result, they could enjoy the walk without any disturbance.

"You did very well for your first training! And since you have a lot experience You will be certified in no time!"Dusty didn't know if he was praising or just trying to act kindly to him, but he returned a bright smile to him.

"I've had almost forget that I have to pass the examinations to be certified..."He stated unsure.

"Don't worry it'll be easy for you! Moreover, I've had never let any of my students ridiculing themselves by failing a simple exam. And you're no exception!" Dusty sure was amazed with his confidence, he almost wished he could be that confident one day. But just like an old friend had said him once in the past, overconfidence is the kind of attitude that can get you killed. So, he has to put his own limits.

"If you say so, then I'll try to trust your words Mr Gray-"

"My...I'm not that old! You can call me by my first name!" Jefferson seemed slightly annoyed but he didn't overreact.

"Ok MrJefferson." he automatically muttered quickly. The other giggled and corrected the young humanoid again.

"Just Jefferson or Jeff, you don't have to address me all the time mister!" he gave a heart warming smile and waited for any sing of understanding from the other.

Dusty opened his mouth to say something but before he was able to get his words out. A flock of journalists and paparazzi made an appearance at the most inappropriate moment. And in no time, Dusty was surrounded by cameras, flashes and microphones of different colors.

"Mr Crophopper, what bring you here in New York?"

"Dusty, who is the person you are with?"

"Are you planning to compete in any recent race, this year?"

The questions keep going in an uncontrollable speed, giving a hard time to the famous male. Luckily, Jefferson placed an arm on his shoulder and tried to saved him from this situation by answering some of the questions.

"Ah, you guys must be more patience when you you are inquiring people! I'm Jefferson Gray, and I am also Dusty Crophopper's personal trainer from A-wing!" Jefferson's statement make them all remain silent with an unexpected look on their faces by the revelation they just heard. Of course, they keep going on with more questions. Dusty answered few of them and then Jefferson take him away of them and since it start getting dark he insisted in accompanied the young male in his way to the hotel.

By the time the arrived at the hotel, Dusty let a small smile take place on his face. Immediately he climbed the stairs having the urge to go directly in his room. He didn't know why but he suddenly stopped in the middle of the stairs. Initially, he didn't wanted to a word that someone didn't deserve, but when he gave a second thought he believed that after all he have done today, he deserved it. He turned back, and saw Jefferson leaving for his home. So Dusty opened his mouth and spoke out loud enough, so other could hear him.

"Hey, Jefferson..." he waited for him to turn and face and then he completed his proposition "Thanks for today!" he smilled with all the energy has left. And the other male returned it back.


	8. Who are you?

Some people after an exhausted day choose to sleep or relax in their houses, while others just change their dirty clothes and go straight to parties.

The smell of the alcohol was unraveled with the music and the people in the club. A tall young man who happened to be here was holding an expensive drink and enjoyed the hip hop songs, which was playing at the moment. He had bring with him some parts of his teams as company.

They all were sitting in a private room that he had rented for the team RPX'.

The tall man, with the black swept hair, was wearing orange sunglasses, a green lining vent over a black blouse with his slivers rolled up, a purple belt, black pants and boats. His racing number #13 over his vent wasn't going ignored. This was Ripslinger, a high class humanoid and also the leader of team RPX'. Beside him, were the twins with the racing numbers #00 and #0, Ned and Zed. They both was wearing almost the same racing suit, expected their colors one had more green and the other more white. They also had a quite respectful place in the team, they are the second on lead, so they were replacing and take the lead of the crew whenever Ripslinger missing.

"Boss, you don't think you had enough?" Ned, took the risk and asked his almost drunk boss. Ripslinger replied with a glare, which was enough to make the other not bother him again about that.

"I know my limits, Zed! I'm not even drunk yet, so let me be!"

"I am Ned."

"Whatever you say!" his tune was harsh to heard, but Ned was used to it and pretty aware that if he responded to him with the same way, it would bring him only troubles in the near future. So he didn't risk his luck.

"I'm bored!" Zed stated out of the silence then he stabbed his eyes on Kenny. Kenny Doosan, was Ripslinger's humanoid pitty. He was practical the one who was taking care for the three of them. And was arranging all dates, interviews and other plenty things for them. He was wearing a simply green-black jacket with the logo RPX' on it and also dons paige pants.

Slowly he noticed zed gaze and understood the other's thoughts, but decided to keep his face straight and continued reading the book, which he was holding in his hands. Zed suddenly had an annoyed look on his face from the ignorance he was getting.

"You don't have to be so snob, you know!?" he muttered his thoughts out loud. Causing Kenny rolled lazily his silver eyes.

"Stop bothering me and find something else to do, I have more important things to do apart from babysitting you!" he said with a flat voice, while ran his hand in his brown hair and then turn back at what he was doing.

"Fine!" he said and then seeing nothing better to do he turn on the TV and while he was resting on the sofa he was searching for something interesting to watch.

"Ah, dude, there is nothing on TV at all!" he commented and keep changing channels. When by chance he stopped on a channel's new, and he heard or maybe he saw someone that all of them didn't have the most positive feelings for.

"Farm boy...?" Ripslinger said in disbelief. He along with the team had stuck their eyes on TV. Paying attention at every single word the reporter said. They showed on Tv the document video with the champion that all loved.

"Dusty, Dusty, Do you have any particular reason what made you join the A-Wing?" a female journalist asked in the video.

And the young humanoid, smiling to her, start answering her question this:

"I have to say that the reason I joined A-wing is the same reason I joined the WATG rally, I want to be a racer and keep racing for as long as I can."

When an other journalist were asking the young humanoid. A green empty bottle went flying to the TV. And of course, the screen went black. While the bottle broke in little pieces and covered the floor. Everyone turned their eyes to found out that their leader was the one who have thrown the bottle.

"Mr Ripslinger!" Kenny tried to bring his boss back to reality and calm him before he would havedone anything stupid. Ripslinger walked away with an angered expression directly to the door.

"Let's go home." hecommanded

"What about the TV?" Ned asked astonished by the whole fact that just happened.

"We'll pay for it! Now, follow!" and then he left without any single word. Everyone were confused, but they all did as he said and followed him.

"He really did that?" Skipper asked on the phone.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be able to put up with all those journalist." Dusty responded to his mentor. He was on his bed with his legs crossed, remembering any thing he had done during the training and explained to Skipper how Jefferson reacted.

Skipper listened to anything his student had to say with a pleasant smile on his face. And the time had came he decided to end the happy conversation. At first, he didn't want to, but when he felt an unexpected pain in his stomach. His mind changed.

"Sorry, Dusty, but I have to leave I'll call you tomorrow..." He let small groans of pain travel the air. And that wasn't going to be ignored by his student.

"Is anything alright, Skip?" Dusty sounded confused but he tried to his best to be calm. Without jumping conclusions. And making the things more tragic in his mind.

"Everything is fine I'm just a little tired." his mentor replied. Remaining silent waiting for his student's reply.

"I understood, then goodbye! And good rest!" he said and ended the conversation himself.

After an hour, with no more options, on how to spend his night. Dusty decided to watch on internet some videos. He took his laptop from his back, which was near his bed. And placed it on his lap. He checked his accounts, for a few minutes, before he go to watch videos.

His couldn't avoid a video, which showed himself. It was the document video the journalist did previously. The young male clicked on the video and saw himself answering questions to them. Curiously, he scrolled down to read the comments. Of course he found it quite pleasant when people who didn't even know he were supporting him. He even sometimes wishes to meet all those people and thanks them for all the support they also give to him. However, there cannot exist love and support without hate. He stuck his eye on some hate comments, they didn't affect him after all, so he tried to read other more positive comments. He stopped and read another comment that stole his attention.

'Guys, I have to say one thing, I'm also his fan and I still support him. But I believe that he somehow has changed, I mean he wasn't like that when he first entered in WATG. I was hoping he would remain like just the way he was. But I guess people change when they meet fame. And they do anything to keep it. So is he.'

"I'm not doing it for fame, I haven't change!" he whispered at himself thinking about that he just read.

"Really?" a disembodied voice suddenly said. Causing Dusty turn back and look whose voice is this.

"Who is it?" he took no respond back. After few seconds he turned of his laptop and decided to rest. He change into his pajamas and then he lied in his bed and tried to sleep, ignoring the previous event that happened. No matter that, he his mind couldn't get rid of one thought, which troubled him for the rest of time:

Who are you?


End file.
